Roswell Park Memorial Institution participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group has stressed several areas: protocol development, integration of multimodality therapy, and cancer control at a community level. Currently, to achieve these goals, members of the Roswell Park group play important roles in the Surgical Committee, Cancer Control Committee and GI Committee and until November 1978, in the Executive Committee. Roswell Park provides drug study chairmen for three active protocols. An outreach program has been developed which now includes six hospitals, with active support from multiple treatment modalities in three of the six. During the coming year, RPMI participation will be expanded to include participation by patient entry in a broader group of protocols, with a more than 30 percent increase in patient entry anticipated. A three-drug non-fluorouracil chemotherapeutic regimen piloted at Roswell Park will be included in the new pancreatic cancer protocol, a second gastrointestinal chemotherapy pilot may be included in colorectal and gastric cancer studies and a bile duct cancer protocol is being developed for the group. As a result of our concern for data quality, a RPMI member will participate in an Ad-hoc Data Review Committee.